


Having faith

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Having Faith, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Sam worships Gabriel





	Having faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the kinktober challenge! Today is the seventh day!   
> Prompts were 7. Creampie | Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressing this is for the second prompt only. Worship!

It was just a thought, a very random thought he had while watching the porn video starring Gabriel in which they had found the way to get rid of Lucifer and Michael.

“I could worship that man”

That was the though. Sam was fascinated by that body, every movement, every moan was arousing in a really unexpected way. It made sense though. His mother always told him angels were looking after him and he had always believed in something more. In God and the angels.

He had prayed to them. He remembered praying to Gabriel more than once when he was a child. The bullies made his life hell, called him freak, weirdo. He prayed to the archangel of justice then. Wished those boys had the lesson they needed and left him alone.

It worked in a way that made him think that maybe Gabriel had actually answered his prayer that time. The bullies got punished and sent to another school the following day. Someone had told the headmistress about the hazing and the bullying and she had immediately taken the right measures.

Why would he do that? Why would he help him then? He was just a child. The impure one. The monster with demon blood. The one destined to free Lucifer from his cage and bring on the Apocalypse… would he really have risked being exposed after running from Heaven, just to help a little boy?

There was no  reason to be thinking about him then though. Gabriel was dead. Gone. That didn’t mean that Sam stopped trying, he prayed to him every night before sleep, wishing he was alive, wishing he was there with him.

For once in his life, Sam Winchester, had faith.

When Gabriel revealed he was alive, after Metatron’s demise, Sam was so happy he almost wept with joy. That night, when he prayed, Gabriel came to him.

“Hello kiddo!” the archangel popped out of thin air with a snap of his fingers and sat on his bed, licking a lollipop. “What’s up?”

Sam licked his lips while following the movement of the other man’s tongue over the candy and imagining him with something else between those pretty lips.

“I prayed to you”

“I heard you”

“I’ve been praying to you since you died”

“I heard you” Gabriel’s voice was softer when he said that the second time “It’s why I was able to get back. Someone still had faith in me. Couldn’t let you down, could I?”

Sam shook his head and bit his bottom lip. “Did you hear all my prayers? Every one?”

The grin that spread over Gabriel’s lips at that was absolutely sinful. “Yes, Sammy boy… Every. Single. One” the last three words were said while he got up and walked towards Sam, a predatory look in his eyes.

He stopped an inch  from Sam, looking up at him, waiting.

Sam closed the gap between them, their lips met in a gasp, the lollipop had disappeared somewhere but he didn’t care. Gabriel tasted like candy, sweet and tasty, he wondered if he tasted like that everywhere. With a snap, the angel was naked in front of Sam. The creamy, naked skin calling him. He wanted to kiss it everywhere, to taste and caress and worship him forever.

The hunter pushed him down on the bed, Gabriel falling gracefully on it and spreading on the bed, inviting.

Then Sam decided to just go for it. He began kissing his lips, then his eyes, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck and peppered little kisses all over his chest, licking and nipping at his nipples. He went down, licking and kissing his way towards his real destination.

He was proud when he was met with the man’s erection, Gabriel was aroused by him, he wanted him. He licked the base of Gabriel’s erection and slowly went up the shaft to kiss and suck at the head.

Sam wasn’t new to oral sex, he had given plenty of head at college, he knew what he was doing. Gabriel seemed to be enjoying himself a lot considering the moans escaping from his lips. Very loud moans that made him thanks the soundproof walls of his room in the bunker.

He begun rubbing his own erection through his sweatpants while he licked and sucked and worshipped the amazing being under him. Gabriel was holding his head down, his fingers running through Sam’s long strands of hair.

“Fuck! Sammy… close…” warned the archangel. Sam didn’t listen though. He wanted to milk him dry, drink his cum and be filled by his essence. He wanted to taste, curious to know if even his cum was sweet like his mouth.

When the archangel came, Sam swallowed everything he had to offer and rubbed his own cock so hard he was surprised by his own orgasm. Coming in his pants like a teenager, what had the angel done to him?

“Even this is sweet” was the first thing Sam said after their shared orgasms.

“What?”

“You ate so many candy that even your cum is sweet” clarified the hunter. That made Gabriel laugh and Sam wished he had more occasions to hear him laugh like that, a whole body laughter, a real one.

“I wish I could worship you forever” whispered Sam shifting to lay with his head on Gabriel’s chest.

“Who said you couldn’t kiddo? I’m absolutely up to it!” Sam smiled at Gabriel’s enthusiasm.

“I really think I will” whispered before closing his eyes and yawning. “Will you still be here in the morning?”

“Oh Sammy boy, I’m here, I’ve always been here, watching over you, protecting you as well as I could. I will always be here as far as I live”

Sam smiled at the words and moved a bit to kiss Gabriel on the lips.

“I’ll hold you to that”

“Looking forwards to it Samsquatch”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love <3 I'm italian, feel free to point out mistakes!


End file.
